


Optimus X Ratchet lemon

by InvaderAutumn



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Optimus feels lustful and goes to ratchet and takes him.





	Optimus X Ratchet lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon so I hope you guys like it.

Transformers prime Ratchet X Optimus lemon

(They wear clothes in this story)

Ratchets pov  
I'm sitting on mine and Optimus' berth, reading a book on my data pad when I felt Optimus get on the berth, I look up " hello." I say before going back to reading. What I hadn't notice was the devilish smile he had on, I then feel a servo go up my pants and tenderly go up and down my thigh. I look up moaning slightly and he pulls me down so that I'm laying down and under him, he kisses me hard and I kiss back, he then hits a sensitive wire and I gasp and he sticks his tongue in. I start fighting for dominance but he wins and explores my intake, his hands go up my shirt and he stops and moves away so he can fully take my shirt off once he had he attacked my neck cables, nibbling them making me moan loudly I feel him smirk. He then moves down to my chest plates and licks the in between the opening of it and I moan more, he stops and removes his shirt then he starts taking my pants and underwear off before he attacked my thighs and licks and nibbles at them and I continue moaning and he slowly gets closer to my interface equipment and I open my valves, he stops " your wet." He says as some transfluid came out as I opened it he then licks my valves and sticks his tongue in and I moan more " Optimus please I need!" I moan, he chuckles " soon ratchet soon." He says taking his tongue out and sticking two fingers in me and thrusts in and out really fast and hard and I moan and Goan a lot.

Optimus' pov  
I sit on ratchet, thrusting two fingers in and out of him I then add a third and he goans as I stretch his valves and he continues moaning and begging me." Optimus please!" He begs, I take my fingers out and suck ratchet transfluid off and I moan as ratchet goans because he is without the relief. Once I had cleaned my fingers of ratchets transfluid, I get off him as I take my pants and boxers off I Goan slightly as my spike is no long confined by clothes and I climb back on him. I grab the back of his thighs and lift him slightly and line my spike with his valves I bend down and whisper into his auto-receptor " are you ready?" I ask " please Optimus I need!" He says and I push into him slowly as my spike stretches him more than my fingers. Ratchet moans as I Goan at how tight he is, once I'm fulling in him I wait for him to adjust to my size. He shifts his hips and wines in telling me to move so I start trusting in and out.

" Optimus! Faster, harder!" Ratchet wines and I hush him by kissing him and I go faster and harder. I start goaning more as I feel overload close and I go harder and faster as ratchet becomes a moaning mess under me. Ratchet overloads first as he grips me hard and I Goan as his valves becomes very tight, I came at a shout. Thankfully my arms didn't give in or ratchet wouldn't feel ok but once the overload had calmed down I pull out of ratchet and lay next to him and grab the blanket and pulled it over us and he curles into me and we both fall into recharge.


End file.
